


Fighting Fate

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Fate, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel doesn't want to believe what Lorne tells him.





	Fighting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fighting Fate  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lorne, Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 308  
>  **Summary:** Angel doesn't want to believe what Lorne tells him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5153448.html) Day 3 at nekid_spike

He should be upstairs snug in his bed instead of sitting across from a vampire hell bent on his own destruction. But of course he was such an old softy he couldn’t deny help to those who asked for it even if he was positive they wouldn’t take it. _Besides how could he say no to that delicious bit of crumbcake sitting across the table from him?_

Lorne stared at Angel, and did his best to ignore the twitching in his horns. “You can sing every _Barry Manilow_ tune you know.” He quickly suppressed a shudder at the thought. “But it’s not going to change anything, cinnamon buns.” He reached across the table and for a brief moment he allowed himself the luxury of patting Angel on the hand. 

Without another word Lorne stood and gestured towards the door.

“That’s it?” Angel glared at the green skinned demon. “That’s all you going to tell me?”

“If I told you anymore...” Lorne shook his head. It was better if some things were left unsaid. Even if he told him there was no way Angel would believe what was coming his way in just a few short months. “But okay, I can tell you one more thing.”

Angel set up straighter all of his attention focused on Lorne.

“You can’t fight fate.” With that last parting shot Lorne drained his sea breeze and once more gestured towards the door.

_Watch me._ The vampire shook his head. “You’re wrong about that, Lorne.” He stood and quickly walked towards the door. Before he walked out Angel turned his head, “And I’m going to prove it.”

As soon as Angel left Lorne slid the locks home and headed towards the stairs. He needed to get all the sleep he could. The next few months were going to be very interesting... for them all.


End file.
